dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Zen'ō
様 |romaji = |other = |eng = Lord of Everything Grand Zen-Oh Omni-King |universe = |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Sarah Wiedenheft |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = King of the Twelve Universes |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Zen'ō's Palace |counterpart = Zen'ō |fusions = |manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 13 |anime debut = DBS040 |movie debut = |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= IC Carddass Dragon Ball |family = |techniques = * Absolute Erasure * Air Dance Technique |tools = }} The 様|lit meaning=Omni-King|viz=Lord of Everything}} is a supreme god reigning above all other gods in the 12 universes, and is the current King of the Twelve Universes.Weekly Shōnen Jump Issues #21/22, 2016 The Zen'ō also has the authority to change the Hakaishin of any single universe, as well as dispatch the Angels who guide the Hakaishin.JUMPOLICE: VIDEO REPORT ON TOYOTARO AT WORK! Background The Zen'ō in the past was said to have eliminated six of the original eighteen universes. Personality The Zen'ō seems to enjoy Gokū's casual attitude, so much him he threatened to destroy his servants for threatening Gokū for having other priorities than to spend time with the Zen'ō. This hints he is tired of all the formalities and is happy to meet someone who treats him like a friend rather than a ruler. He also enjoys how Gokū's casual handshakes moving him up and down and has mentioned no one else has dared to do it, further showing he wants a casual friend rather than formal subjects. Fitting with his love of Gokū's attitude, the Zen'ō himself speaks in a very casual manner that isn't befitting of a ruler. His lack of any friends led to him having poor social skills, going as far as to summon Gokū all the way to his palace to have a friend to play with. He does have considerations for others as shown when his bodyguards tried to force Gokū to spend time with the Zen'ō when he said he had something important to attend do, the Zen'ō threatened to destroy them. In spite of his childish nature, the Zen'ō does have a sense of responsibility as far as his position is concerned. He directly asked the Grand Priest which Universes were improving their Mortal Levels, and based his decision to destroy all of the Universes that were not making progress, deeming them as not worth keeping.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, pp. 3-4 Appearance The Zen'ō is a small oval-shaped headed being, two ear-like nodules on both side of its head. The Zen'ō's head is simplistic with two bleak eye. The skin tone is both purple and azure striped skin. The clothing of the Zen'ō includes a small coat overcoat that is magenta and yellow from its strips. The sleeves are also yellow and includes the two kanji characters for , appears vertically mirrored. Abilities According to Beerus, the Zen'ō has the ability to destroy all twelve universes.Dragon Ball Super episode 41 At some point the Zen'ō destroyed six of the original eighteen universes, where even the likes of Beerus fear his power. In a more in-depth conversation about the Zen'ō's power he is reputed by Beerus as not being much of a fighter, but is the strongest.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 Some abilities that the Omni-King can perform is destroying galaxies and even planets with a finger-flick.Dragon Ball Super episode 77 Part IV Hakaishin Champa Arc The Zen'ō appears following the conclusion of the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, alarming both Beerus and Champa. While initially appearing to scold Beerus and Champa for goofing off, even threatening to appoint new Hakaishin, he eventually reveals that he enjoyed their tournament. He then proposes that they hold a new tournament, consisting of fighters from all twelve universes. After meeting Son Gokū, he bids them all farewell and departs. "Future" Trunks Arc The Omni-King contacts Beerus and Whis, requesting to meet with Gokū, much to Beerus and Whis's shock.Dragon Ball Super episode 54 Universe Survival Arc Dragon Ball Super (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Video Games The Zen'ō is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Despite being identical, the two Zen'ō possess ways to distinguish themselves. The present Zen'ō's voice is lower pitched than the future Zen'ō, and he always sits on the right side of the future Zen'ō. Additionally, he raises his right hand only. *The Zen'ō, alongside Jaco, his bodyguards, and Beerus, makes a cameo near the end of To-Love Ru Darkness. References Category:Deities Category:Alive Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super